


Harry Potter One Shots (ONGOING)

by Sunflowerdarlingx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowerdarlingx/pseuds/Sunflowerdarlingx
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter one shots18+!PLEASE DO NOT REPOST! ALL WORK IS MY OWN!
Relationships: Bill Weasley x Reader, Cedric Diggory x Reader, Draco Malfoy x Reader, Ron Weasley x Reader, Sirius Black x Reader, blaise zambini x reader, charlie weasley x reader, fred weasley x reader - Relationship, george weasley x reader, harry potter x reader - Relationship, james potter x reader, remus lupin x reader
Kudos: 48





	1. George Weasley - Wet Dreams (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader 
> 
> Warnings: unprotected sex, daddy kink, orgasm denial, spanking

George and Y/N were tucked up in bed at the flat, Y/N had her left leg over his hips whilst her arm draped over his chest with her hand on his shoulder, her head was tucked away in his neck. His left arm was wrapped around her waist, hand spreading over her hip. 

George was sleeping soundly until he felt Y/N move her hips against his thigh, he kept his eyes shut and pulled her closer, thinking she was just uncomfortable. He was close to falling back asleep when he felt her hips move against him again, this time a small whimper left her mouth at the contact. 

“So big Georgie” she mumbled into his neck, her hand starting to grasp at his shoulder. George opened his eyes and looked down at her, her hips moved slowly against him, he couldn’t help but smirk down at her. He could feel the damp patch on her panties against his thigh. God the feeling alone and the sound of her moans had his cock hardening in his boxers. He lifted his hand to tilt her chin towards him, he placed a soft his to her lips, quickly grabbing his wand and flicking it to turn the bedside lamp on.

“Wakey wakey angel” he mumbled against her lips, her eyes fluttered open and a light shade of pink painted her skin. 

“W..what time is it?” she stuttered, still flustered from her dream, she tilted her chin up at him and pouted her lips. 

“It’s early angel, you woke me up” he leaned down to kiss her, “you were moving a lot baby, were you having a dream?”, Y/N got redder, her eyes shifting from his down to his chest. She nodded her head and traced circles on his chest. 

“Oh yeah?” he questioned and sat up against the headboard. “C’mere and tell me what you were dreaming about” he patted his hand on his thigh, right where she had been grinding against him. 

She scrambled to straddle his waist “was just dreaming about you daddy, s’all” she started to leave little kisses down his jaw and neck. His hands gave her hips a quick squeeze before he rested his hands on her arse. 

“Oh yeah, what was I doing?” 

“Just giving me kisses” she mumbled against his neck. George ran his hand up her back, down her arm and back up over her stomach and chest. His hand wrapped around her throat and pushed her back slightly. 

“Are you lying to me angel?”, Y/N tried to shake her head no, her eyes wide as he glared at her, jaw clenched. 

“‘M gonna ask you one more time, are you lying to me” this time she tried to nod her head against his hand. “Next time tell me the truth pretty girl, can you do that? That way I won’t have to give you in trouble.”

His hand that wasn’t around her throat lay a harsh smack on her arse “now tell me about your dream”, his tone sent a shiver down her spine, “cause I know my kisses get you wet angle, but never this wet” his hand moved from her arse to rub her softly over her underwear, “so tell me what happened and we can make your naughty little dream come true”. George felt his cock harden even more at the feel of her wet pussy all for him.

“Mmm… well you were fucking me daddy” a little whine left her lips when George pulled his hand away. 

“Oh yeah, what position baby? Show me how I had you whilst I fucked your tight little pussy” Y/N moved off of his lap and got on all fours, her feet resting at the end of the bed whilst her back arched.

“Like this daddy” she looked over at George, a cheeky smile on her face “and then, you flipped me over like this” she turned onto her back “you held my hands up here” she placed them both above her head “nd your other hand played with my pussy, daddy” 

George couldn’t help but grin at his perfect little angel. He stood up at the edge of the bed and ran his hand over her thighs, “can I take these off?” Y/N nodded eagerly at her boyfriend. He pulled the sunshine yellow lace down her legs and placed soft kisses to her calves. “Top off and then I want you on all fours”. Y/N got onto her knees in front of George and slid his shirt off of her body while he took off his boxers. 

Y/N grinned as she lifted her hips into the air, a loud yelp leaving her mouth when a hard smack met her backside. “Fuck daddy, ow” she pouted back at him and he did it again. 

“You gonna lie to me again angel?” his tone was full of authority, a third smack hit her arse “You know I’m not very patient baby”. 

Smack.

Smack. 

The fifth made her cry out “no daddy…won’t lie again, promise daddy only the truth”. Five more quick fire smacks hit her arse before he kneaded at the bright red flesh. 

“Good girl” George crouched down behind her and ran his finger along her slit and down to her clit, rubbing soft circles on the delicate bud. “How did I fuck you in the dream baby? Rough or soft?” his finger teased his entrance. 

“hard and deep but also quite gentle” she looked at him over her shoulder, pushing her hips back to try and create some friction, her cunt aching for his attention now. His finger teased her before he brought his finger to his mouth. 

“Mhmm so sweet, always taste so good, don’t you” 

“Yes da…oh fuck” Y/Ns moans filled the room as George thrusted two fingers into her dripping cunt. His fingers moved perfectly inside of her, each and every time, grazing the sweet spot that makes her see stars. 

George kissed the back of her thighs, the feeling of her walls clenching around his fingers made him want to cum there and then. 

“You getting close angel?” he questioned 

“Yes daddy, feels soo good” her legs started to shake so George stood up to wrap his arm around her waist. 

George pulled his fingers away, “tough”, Y/Ns whiney begs filled the room. 

“Please daddy”

“Promise I won’t lie again”

“Please let me cum”

“I need you daddy”

“Only you can make me feel good” 

George gripped his cock, spitting on the tip, running his saliva over his cock before spitting on his fingers, running them over her entrance. 

“Please daddy, promise i’ll be…fuck” George slammed is cock inside her and pounded into her, hands gripping her hips so tight that he would definitely leave bruises. 

“Fuck daddy youre so big” she moaned into the mattress. George smirked, the sentence feeling very familiar. 

“So big and you take it so well don’t you baby” George tugged her hair and pulled her up so her back was against his chest, “fit around me like you were made for me…fuck” he groaned and kissed her neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. 

His arm moved from her hair to her waist, keeping her still against him. 

“m’close” George watched her carefully, her eyes heavy as she bit her lip. “Gonna cum” he smirked to himself before pulling out and letting her go, her knees buckled below her. She dropped to the mattress, chest heaving as she was flipped onto her back. George stood above her with his arms folded. 

“You didn’t ask me angel” George climbed on the mattress and wrapped both of her legs around his waist “you need my permission kitten, remember?”. Y/N nodded as she pulled him down for a kiss, George ran his cock up and down her entrance, teasing her by pushing the tip in before quickly pulling it out. 

“Please” she mumbled into the kiss “I need you”. George pushed fully into her, both of them moaning into the kiss. George built up a steady rhythm as his hips met hers. He was much more gentle this time, kissing her sweetly whilst he fucked her. 

“So tight” he rested her forehead on hers “I love you” he groaned out quietly before kissing her again. 

“I love you too” her walls clenched around him, bringing George closer to his own release. He laced his fingers with hers and brought it above her head whilst his other was brought down to play with her clit. 

“You always fuck me so good” Y/N’s back arched at the contact, “can I cum please?” her nails scratched down his back. 

“Of course you can, cum all over my cock baby” he kissed her again, their lips parting as her mouth hung open, loud moans leaving her mouth along with George’s name. Her legs shook around him, whilst her head fell back against the pillows.

“Gonna cum baby, where do you want it?” his hips stuttered slightly.

“Fill me up daddy, fill me with your cum” after hearing that George filled her up, thick white cum coating her walls.

The two stayed together for a few minutes before George stood up, “wait here, don’t move”. Y/N did as she was told, looking over at the clock 6.03am, it really was early. 

George came back through and lifted her up bridal style, he walked over to his drawers and grabbed a pair of sweats for him, a pair of her shorts and two of his tops. He walked them through to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat. He shut off the tap to the bath and checked the temperature of the water, “perfect”. 

He grinned at her cheekily before lifting her into the bath, sliding in behind her. “Thought we could go for breakfast after this? Then a movie day?” he asked as he used a cup on the side to run water through her hair. 

“Sounds perfect” she hummed as she leaned into his touch. 

“I think we should recreate your dreams more”, Y/N didn’t have to see him to know that a shit eating grin covered his face as a soft giggle left her lips.


	2. Fred Weasley - Yellow Bikini (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Male masturbation, suggested sex.

The water hits Fred’s back, his hand gripped the base of his cock before he started to pump his length slowly. A low groan left his mouth as the image of Y/N flooded his brain. All he could think about was the way her short little skirt lifted when she bent over, the image engraved in his brain. 

They were sat in potions, surprisingly the classroom in the dungeon felt like a sauna due to the heatwave the Uk was facing. Robes were discarded on chairs, the heat almost unbearable and to make things worse, Snape set a group project. Y/N was partnered with one of her friends from Hufflepuff, she walked over to her friends desk and placed her elbows on the table, her hips bending as her upper body pushed forward. Fred couldn’t help but look, he knew he shouldn’t have but the sight…fuck… it was gorgeous and all his.

Her skirt lifted up over her her thighs and rested just below her arse, her black lacy underwear showing slightly. 

The things Fred would do to have her bent over in front of him right now.

His hand started to pump his cock faster, the image of her perky arse in front of him only turning him on more. 

Fred’s groans were quiet as mumbled curses left his mouth “uhh fuck”. His hand slowed as a new picture of the perfect Hufflepuff clouded his mind. 

He was outside with George and Lee, kicking around a football that Harry got them. The sun was still beaming down on them, Fred stood in a pair of shorts with his shirt off, his back muscles contracting as he threw the ball over to George. He gazed around the quidditch pitch which was filled with students making the most of their Saturday afternoon. 

His eyes wandered and landed on a certain Hufflepuff, she was in a little yellow bikini throwing a frisbee with her friends. His eyes scanned over her body, her curves were highlighted perfectly by the yellow fabric, her skin glistening in the sun and her hair was tied loosely in a bun. 

Fred hadn’t noticed that George kicked the ball towards him, it rolled towards the girl he couldn’t keep his eyes off of. He quickly jogged over, she held the ball at her chest as Fred approached. 

“It’s a good job you’re a beater Weasley” she teased, her eyes admiring his broad chest, god her boyfriend looked good, but she promised her friends a girls day. A light chuckle left his lips as he reached for the ball, his eyes looking at her chest briefly before looking back up to her pretty doe eyes.

“Reckon I’d still do a better job than you babe, pretty sure we kicked Hufflepuffs arse last match did we not? Your efforts to distract me before didn’t really work out did they?”he winked as he teased the Hufflepuff keeper. She shook her head laughing before turning back to her friends. His eyes immediately went to her arse…fuck.

Fuck that little yellow bikini, Fred’s hand continued along his cock, picking up his pace as the thought of her clouded his mind. The way she bit her lip when she concentrated, or the way her eyes peered up at him through her lashes when she was on her knees below him.

God the thought of her below him with his cock in her mouth made Fred’s cock twitch in his hand. Imagining his hand wrapped in her hair as the other caressed her cheek. 

Shes so fucking perfect. From her perfect body, to her gorgeous face, to her amazing personality that lead to them clicking the second they met.

Fred felt himself getting closer to cumming, his pace quickening, low groans left his mouth as his chest raised up and down fast. His hips bucked into his hand before his cum painted the shower floor.

“Fuck Y/N, so fucking good”.

The Hufflepuff would be the death of him. He wanted her, he needed her but she was too busy with the girls to help out her boyfriend with his little problem that he’d had ever since he saw her in her little bikini.

He got out of the shower with his towel around his waist, he made his way through to his room, jumping slightly at the figure on his bed. 

There his perfect little Hufflepuff lay in one of his shirts and a lacy red thong. He smirked down at his girlfriend “hey love”, he gave the back of her thigh a squeeze as he walked past. 

She rolled onto her side and looked at the Gryffindor in front of her, smirking slightly “I heard what you were doing Freddie, could you not wait for me?”.

He turned to face her and shook his head “you didn’t want me, so I had my own fun with out you” she pouted at his words “couldn’t stop thinking about taking you from behind and then having your suck my cock” he placed his lips on hers, smirking at the needy whine that left her mouth. 

“I always want you Freddie” they pulled away from each other as Fred stood to get dressed. 

“I know baby I’m just teasing” he pulled on a pair of shorts before sitting beside his girlfriend “I just couldn’t wait, it’s the affect you have on me” he kissed her cheek before pulling her into his lap. 

“Show me Freddie”

“Show you what baby?” His hand ran up and down her thigh whilst the other caressed her cheek. 

She looked down between then and moved her hips slowly before looking back up at Fred “show me what I do to you Freddie, show me what you were thinking about”. His lips were straight on hers as his hands roamed her body. 

Finally.


	3. Charlie Weasley - Good girl (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealous Charlie, Oral (male receiving), fingering, spanking, sir kink?, bathroom sex

It was Ron’s birthday and the whole Weasley family and friends were in a pub in Diagon Alley celebrating. Everyone was so excited to see Charlie and his girlfriend Y/N back home from Romania. 

Charlie was currently sat with the twins and Sirius whilst Y/N danced with Hermione. “You enjoying being back mate?” Sirius asked and took a sip from his beer. 

Charlie shifted slightly in his chair, making sure he could still keep an eye on Y/N. “Yeah it’s great, Y/N loves it the most I think, as much as she loves working in Romania, she misses everyone here”, the two continued their conversation until Charlie got distracted. 

One of Fred’s mates stood behind Y/N, hands on her hips whilst she danced. Charlie calmly excused himself from his position beside Sirius and made his way over towards Y/N. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the guy. 

“Ow Charlie” she squeaked and tried to keep up with his steps. He pulled her over the dancefloor, down a corridor and into the toilets. “Charlie let go!”. 

He shut the stall door behind them and let go of her wrist, “what the fuck was that!” he growled out, hands folded over his chest. 

“What was what?” she threw her hands up dramatically and stared up at him. She knew what she did.

“You know what! He had his hands all over you!” 

“Lower your voice” she hissed “We were dancing!”.

Charlie’s hand came up to wrap around her throat “He. Was. Touching. Whats. Mine” her eyes widened, her panties dampening slightly. Jealous and angry Charlie didn’t come out often, but when he did it was amazing. It would usually end with Y/N not being able to walk straight for a few days. 

“Maybe that’s what you wanted” he tightened his hand slightly before loosening it again, “to have some random guys hands all over you, such a little slut”. His hand moved from her neck to her jaw and he held her chin between his thumb and index finger tightly, “is that what you wanted?”. His tone was harsh and his eyes burned into hers. 

“No sir, don’t want anyone else”. 

“Prove it, on your knees”. He let go of her chin and she dropped to her knees, eyes looking up at him waiting for instructions. 

“Fuck, did his hands feel that good on you that you forgot everything I like?” 

Y/N shook her head, “no”, hands going straight to unbutton his trousers, his left hand caught both of her hands whilst his right tangled in her hair, pulling it back so she looked up at him. “No what?” he questioned, jaw clenched. 

“No sir” she whimpered. 

“Good girl”. 

He let go of her hands and she made quick work of getting them off, “now suck my cock like good girl”. 

She gripped the base of his cock and ran her hand up and down slowly, Charlie tugged at her hair again “I said suck”. She wrapped her lips around the tip, easing slightly before taking as much of him as she could. She pulled back and spit onto his cock before wrapping his lips around his cock again, her hand wrapping around and pumping what she couldn’t fit. 

Low groans left Charlie’s mouth, his hips thrusting towards her. Her hands rested on his thighs whilst he fucked her mouth. His tip hitting the back of her throat over and over as she gagged. 

The door to the bathroom opened and he pulled his cock out of Y/Ns mouth before pulling her up by her hair slightly. He leaned down to grip her thighs and pulled her up against him. 

He sat down on the closed seat,his cock resting against his shirt, pre-cum and saliva creating a damp patch on it. He put his fingers to his lips telling her to shh, he lifted her dress up and pulled her underwear to the side. His eyes met hers and she nodded. He pushed two fingers into her mouth, her saliva coating them and then he wrapped them around his cock. He repeated the process but brought his fingers down to her pussy. 

“Didn’t even need that” he whispered in her ear before positioning her over his cock. She lowered her hips, hands wrapping around his neck. Charlie pulled her in for a kiss to keep her quiet. Y/N went to move but Charlie held her in place “sit still”. 

“Yes sir” she whispered seductively in his ear before lightly peppering kisses along his jaw and neck.

The bathroom door shut again and Charlie was quick to stand up and push Y/N against the wall. His cock was still buried in her tight pussy, he kissed her roughly, hips not moving an inch. 

“Please sir” she mumbled into the kiss. 

“Please what?” he kissed down her neck, nipping and sucking until little bruises trailed down to her tits. 

“Please fuck me”. 

“But only good girls get fucked” he said teasingly. 

“We were just dancing” she rolled her eyes and he pulled out of her. 

She looked at him in the eyes, “say that again, I dare you” the teasing tone left his voice. He quickly turned her around so her chest was against the wall. “Go on”. 

“We were just dancing” 

Smack.

“What was that, didn’t catch it” Y/N felt her underwear get even wetter, her thighs dampening a bit. She knew he was jealous, she knew how to mess with him. They hadn’t fucked the whole time they’d been in England and she missed it.

“We were just danc” Smack. “Charlie!” smack. “I didn’t do anything” smack. Smack. 

Five smacks landed on her arse. “You let him touch what’s mine” his voice was full of authority “or maybe you want to be his now, is that it?” 

“Charlie no”. Smack. 

“That’s not my name,” he said through gritted teeth, another smack hitting the red raw flesh. 

“I just want you, only you. Need you now sir” Y/N whined as a tear ran down her cheek. Charlie ran his finger up her slit.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” his finger teased her entrance, a small moan leaving her lips at the contact. “All this just so I fuck you? Such a needy slut”. Three fingers thrusted into her “Why didn’t you ask like a good girl? Why did you have to act like a brat and let that asshole touch you”

“Please sir, want your cock” 

“Oh yeah, how bad?” 

“Please fuck me, I need it, I need you”. 

Charlie took away his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Y/N’s knees wobbled as she tried to keep herself up right, his hands gripped her waist as he thrusted into her with no mercy. 

Her moans were so loud, she’d be surprised if the music booming outside was loud enough to keep them quiet. The bathroom was filled with Charlies grunts, Y/N’s moans and the sound of his hips against her arse. 

Y/Ns left hand dropped off the wall and reached behind her, Charlie laced his fingers with hers as she gripped him tight. 

“Fuck youre so big sir, love it when you fuck me”

“Take it like a good girl, always so good when you get what you want” his hand on her waist lowered slightly so he could toy with her clit. 

“So close sir, can I cum?” she whines, legs starting to shake from how well he was fucking her. 

“Beg” At this point Charlie was holding back his own release, desperate to make her pay for letting some guy touch her, he debated on not letting her cum but he couldn’t do that to her. Not after them both waiting this long. 

“Please sir, promise I’ll only dance with you”

“Only want you Sir” 

“Please let me cum”

“Please please please” she said in between loud, high pitched, pornagraphic moans. 

“Cum” was all he had to say before the coil inside her snapped, her body shook against his, her orgasm hitting her hard. The way her walls clenched around her, had Charlie filling her up with his cum. 

His pace slowed as he pulled her up so her back was against her chest. “Good girl” he cooed, “such a good girl for me”, her eyes fluttered open as he pulled out of her, kissing her cheek. 

He turned her around and kept his hands on her waist, her legs still visibly shaking. He pulled her panties back over to cover her leaking cunt and fixed her dress. 

“Was that too much?” he asked, slightly concerned. 

“No, it was amazing” she giggled and pecked him softly, “but honestly, we were just dancing Charlie” 

“Watch your mouth” he teased and smacked her arse over her dress. 

“Ow” she hit his chest playfully “We better get back” Y/N walked in front of Charlie back to the party room, no one had really noticed they were gone. Charlie made sure to keep his hands on her waist so she didn’t fall.

They sat back at the table and were met by a smirking Sirius. “Alright mate?” Charlie asked and took a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah good, so Y/N are you sure you were just dancing?” he winked at the couple, Y/N turned red whilst a cocky smirk took over Charlies face. He stood up patting charlie on the back before squeezing Y/N’s shoulder. “Oh to be young and in love, next time stick a note on the bathroom door” he laughed as he walked away.


	4. Bill Weasley - Innocent Angel (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fingering, oral (female and male recieving), unprotected sex, mention of male masturbation.

The time leading up to each full moon was always different for Bill. He was still getting used to the incredibly difficult change that occurred and, unlike Remus, he still had a lot to experience. 

The full moon was in two days, Bill and Y/N were currently making their way into the order headquarters. Bill hadn’t been able to keep his hands off Y/N, from simply holding her hand, to passionate lust filled kisses but he never went any further. This confused Y/N because the two weren’t strangers to sex, especially during the full moon. Usually Bill loved nothing more than filling her with his cum, but now the second things got too heated he would stop and excuse himself. 

Usually the 5 days leading up to the full moon would be spent locked away together. Bill would get quite possessive in those five days and would keep Y/N close and remind her who she belonged to. 

Y/N went over to speak to Tonks and Remus but Bill pulled her back, “Where do you think you’re going?” he said lowly in her ear. 

“Just going to say hi, ask how Remus is with the full moon coming up” she smiled sweetly at Bill, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“No.” his blunt tone shocked Y/N as he pulled her to sit on his lap on one of the kitchen chairs. 

“What do you mean no?” she shifted in the seat slightly, her arse grinding over his clothes cock briefly.

“I mean no. You’ll sit here with me and then we will go home. Your scent alone is driving me mad already baby, don’t need the stenches of other people on you.” Bill’s arms wrapped around Y/N’s waist anchoring her to his lap. 

As the meeting went on Y/N kept shifting her hips so she could look at each order member as they spoke. “Watch it” he hissed in her ear as Mad-eye spoke, Y/N looked at him confused before Bill pressed her hips back slightly, the feeling of his hard cock pressed against her arse. 

Her innocent eyes looked back at him, “sorry” she whispered before turning back around. She continued listening, this time only turning her head rather than her whole upper body. 

After the meeting ended, Molly served some dinner for everyone. Y/N was still sitting on Bill’s lap, “Y/N dear sit beside Fred, you can’t be comfortable” Molly’s voice rang throughout the small kitchen. 

Y/N went to stand up but Bill gave her waist a tight squeeze. “I’m okay Molly, thank you though”, Mrs Weasley shrugged her shoulders and went back to her conversation with Arthur. 

Y/N shifted her hips slightly, starting to feel uncomfortable with the way Bill’s knee dug into hers. “You’re playing a dangerous game angel” his lips were close to her ear as he pushed her hair over to one side, “careful” he placed an innocent kiss to her neck. 

“What if I don’t want to be careful?”, she turned in his lap so both of her legs dangled over the side of his thigh. She watched him carefully as his eyes darkened slightly and a smirk painted his features. 

“Time for us to get going” he announced, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend to say thanks and goodbye to everyone. He kept his hand on her lower back as they walked out of the house and down the street to the alleyway where they could apparate back to their home. 

The second their feet landed in their shared home, Bill had Y/N pressed against the wall of their living room while his lips worked feverishly against hers. Y/N’s hands wrapped in his hair, tugging slightly at the hair on the nape of his neck. Bill wrapped one of her legs around his waist and tapped her arse lightly, making her jump up so he could lift her against the wall.

Y/N’s hips rolled against his as muffled moans escaped her mouth into their kiss, the feeling of her against him was driving Bill mad. His hands gripped her arse tightly, he moved to sit on the couch. Y/N’s hips rolled against his, her lips moving to kiss down his neck, Bill’s hand came down on her arse “such a tease during the meeting”. A little yelp left Y/N’s lips at the contact before she moved her lips back to his. 

This time Bill barely kissed back, his hands moved from her arse to her waist and moved her to sit beside him. Y/N’s eyes went wide as she looked over at Bill, his hair was a mess, lips red and he had this hazy look in his eyes that made Y/N’s panties dampen even more. “What are you doing?” she questioned, trying to pull him close again. 

“N..nothing, just forgot I have some stuff to do, I’ll start dinner in a bit”, he kissed her forehead quickly before making his way upstairs. 

Y/N sat confused and a little hurt by his actions. She was needy and confused. Her mind started to wander and the thought of Bill not fancying her in that way filled her head. Her insecurities took over every thought she had, a small tear rolled down her cheek but her sadness was soon replaced by anger. 

How dare he do this to her. How dare he tease her and act like he wants her, only to drop her. 

She stood up, storming up the stairs, ready to confront her fiance about his actions. She got to the top of the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. She stood outside their door and could hear Bill moaning and grunting to himself. 

Her heart dropped, the thought of Bill excusing himself to go and sort himself out whilst thinking of another girl made her feel sick. 

So he had found someone better. 

“Y/N…fuck” 

Her ears perked up at the sound of her name. 

“Shit…baby feels so good”

Y/N pushed their door open slightly, Bill had his back to her, his hand pumping his cock while he moaned and groaned her name. 

“So what? Fucking your hand is better than fucking your own girlfriend!” she shouted a lot louder than she intended to. Bill jumped slightly at the sound, making quick work of putting his cock back in his pants. 

“Fuck Y/N, it’s not like that, I promise” he quickly moved over to her and tried to pull her in for a hug. 

“No Bill, what the fuck was that? All you do now is start something up between us and then fuck off! Constant teasing and touches but nothing more! Is that what you’ve been doing the last few nights? Leaving me to go and wank?”

He nodded his head and looked at the floor, “why would you do that Bill? D..do you not enjoy having sex with me anymore?” her voice was a lot lower now as she looked at him, desperate to understand the situation. 

“The full moon is close, day after tomorrow” his statement made Y/N scoff. 

“Yeah no shit sherlock, but what’s that got to do with it? Normally you can’t get enough of me, especially at the full moon but now it’s like the thought of sex repulses you!” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he mumbled. 

“Hurt me? When have you ever hurt me during sex?” she walked over to him and made him look at her. 

“Full moon is different. You’re too innocent, my little angel, don’t wanna hurt you. All I can think about is fucking you, ruining you, wrecking that tight littl cunt with my cock. You yelped at the feeling of me smacking your arse, if I had my way, I’d go even harder”. 

A laugh left the girls mouth, “you’re joking right?”.

Bill looked at her and shook his head, “I don’t want to hurt you”.

“Bill, just because I let out a little yelp doesn’t mean it hurt, i just got a surprise, trust me you’d know if you hurt me” she took his hand in hers and led him to the bed, “we have a safe word and signal for a reason”. 

She pushed him down onto the bed straddled his waist again, “just want to make you feel good” she started to kiss his neck, sucking the spot below his ear, earning a low groan. “‘M all yours” she kissed up his jaw “Do whatever you want to me” her lips met his in a short kiss “I trust you Bill”. 

Bill wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a messy passionate kiss, “promise you’ll tell me to stop if it gets too much?” he mumbled into their kiss before pulling back to take her shirt off. 

“Promise” her hands went behind her to take off her bra and Bill slid his shirt over his head. He turned them over so she lay on the bed, his lips went straight to her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin until it was decorated with purple little splotches. 

His lips latched on to suck at her nipples, his tongue teasing while his hand rolled the other between his fingertips. “Mhmm Bill” Y/Ns hands ran through his hair, chest arching slightly at the contact. He peppered kisses down her stomach and stopped above the waistband of her leggings. He ripped them off along with her underwear, “fuck baby, look so pretty for me”. 

He licked from her slit to her clit, mouth latching on to the small bundle of nerves, sucking it while his fingers teased her entrance. Loud moans filled the room as Y/n’s hips bucked, her hands tangled in Bill’s hair to pull him closer. He slipped two fingers into her dripping cunt, curling them slightly, as his other hand came to her waist to hold her against the mattress. 

“Fuck Bill, ‘m close” she whined, her walls clenched around his fingers as they worked faster inside her, “Cum” he demanded. The coil inside Y/N snapped and she came over his fingers, Bill lapped at her pussy, cleaning up every drop before inserting his fingers in her again. 

“Ah…shit Bill” her eyes rolled back, the feeling of his fingers in her cunt being a bit too much but pleasure soon took over and her second orgasm hit her like lightning, her whole body shaking as the waves of pleasure pulsated through her body. 

Bill still made no effort to move away from her, this time his tongue made its way to her entrance, tongue driving in and out like his life depended on it. Y/Ns hands tried to push his head away but he grabbed both of her hands and held them against her waist. He looked up at her through hooded eyelids, all he wanted to do was taste her, her head was thrown back against their pillows, mouth open while pleading moans to cum left her mouth. His thumb came to rub her clit and she felt as though her body was on fire, her juices squirting against him, a smirk grew on his face as he pulled back to watch her walls clench around air. 

“Such a good girl” he cooed before standing up. Y/Ns chest heaved as she calmed down, her legs feeling numb from her three orgasms. His hands wrapped around her ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed, “on your knees”. 

He pulled down his trousers and watched as Y/N lowered onto the floor, a small whimper leaving her mouth at the feeling in her legs. “Open up angel” he wrapped his hands around her hair and yanked her head back, she parted her lips and placed her hands on his thighs. 

Bill guided his tip into her mouth, starting to thrust his hips forward so it reached the back of her throat. Y/N gagged slightly but pulled Bill towards her as encouragement to keep going. His hips bucked as he started to fuck her mouth, his cock disappearing between her pretty lips. Her eyes watered while spit coated her chin and cheeks. “Take my cock so fucking good” Bill groweled while he held his cock deep in her mouth. Her nose rested at the base, tears streamed down her face while her fingers gripped onto her thighs. 

Bill pulled his hips back, giving her a moment to catch her breath before thrusting his cock back in. Her jaw went slack as Bill took full control of her mouth. “Gonna cum angel” his warning was short as his cum coated her throat. She swallowed it all, eyes looking up at him through her lashes. The look had his cock solid again in a heartbeat. 

He lifted her back onto the bed and flipped her onto her stomach, his cock was still coated in her saliva, he ran the tip up her slit before thrusting inside her.

His hands came to her waist, holding her up while he set an animalistic pace. She could feel the bruises forming in the moment, his tight grip felt incredible. She screamed his name while her hands gripped the sheets, “feels so good” she whined. Her body jolted with each thrust, the speed and depth of his thrusts bringing her closer to her high. He could feel her tight cunt pulsate around him. 

“Gonna cum for me again angel? All over my cock” 

“Fuck yes” she screamed, cumming again for the fourth time. Her body went limp, unable to provide herself with any support. His hips slowed but needy begs for more left her mouth. 

“Such a needy thing” he smirked, pulling her body to his while he fucked her. Bill felt himself getting close, Y/N was quick to reach her high again, her pussy sensitive from her prior orgasms. His thumb rubbed lazily on her clit. Tears streamed down her face from the pleasure, her body shaking against him as she came, Bills cum filling her up.

He lay her gently on the bed, quickly casting a cleaning charm. He lay in bed beside her and pulled her close, “was that okay?” his hand combed through her hair. 

“You’ve been holding back on me Mr Weasley” she teased “I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had”. A small laugh escaped his lips as he placed a loving kiss to her forehead.


	5. Cedric Diggory - What a pretty sight (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; fingering, hand job, unprotected sex

Cedric rested his forearm beside Y/N’s head as his fingers rubbed soft circles on her clit over her panties. His lips locked with hers before trailing slow kisses down her neck, nipping every so often at the delicate skin.

“Please Ced, need your fingers” she breathed out while her hips bucked slightly, desperate for more friction. 

Cedric sat back on his ankles, kissing teasingly down Y/N’s chest while his hands moved to toy with the waistband of her panties. Y/N huffed slightly at how slow he was going “ced” she whined, putting her hands over his to try and speed up the process.

“Patience kitten, always so needy aren’t you?” His hands guided the fabric down her legs. She lay bare in front of him, legs opening to welcome him, “look at you, already so wet, who made you this wet baby?”. His index finger ran along her slit to her clit before he moved to hover over her again. 

“You did ced, only you” she mumbled as she pulled him down for another kiss. A small gasp left her mouth as Cedric pushed two fingers into her, fingers setting a slow, deep pace inside of her. “Fuck, feels so good” she moaned, her lips attaching to his jaw. 

A low groan emitted from the back of Cedric’s throat when Y/N sucked on the spot just below his ear. His third finger squeezed into her tight hole to help stretch her out for his cock. 

Y/N looked down to where Cedric’s hand met her and watched as his cock rested against his stomach, tip leaking with pre-cum and begging for attention. 

Cedric moved his head to place kisses on Y/N’s neck again, knowing how much she loved it when he sucked just below her jaw. 

A moan tickled her neck when she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. His head lifted up and watched her closely, her mouth dropping slightly when his thumb started to play with her clit, “mhm ced feel so good, always make me feel so good with your fingers” 

“Fuck baby, look at your little hands wrapped around my big cock” the pair both looked down and let out low moans at the sight. 

“You feel so big ced, need you inside me, want you to fill me up”, Y/N looked up at Cedric with her innocent eyes that drove Cedric wild, his cock twitching at the sight in front of him. 

“Need you to cum on my fingers first baby, can’t get my cock until you do that” his fingers picked up the pace. Y/N’s hands stilled around his cock as his pace picked up, his fingers hitting her soft spot over and over again. 

Her walls tightened around his fingers and her legs started to shake slightly, “go on baby, cum on my fingers, I know you’re close, just think if you’re a good girl and cum then you’ll get my cock, I’ll fill you up nice and good, that’s what you want isn’t it?” 

“Fuck, please ced, gonna cum…m’cumming” his lips moved to hers and muffled the loud moans that left her mouth as she came undone on his fingers.

He rubbed her clit slowly as she came down from her high, his hand moved to the base of his cock, trailing the head up and down her slit. 

“Ready baby?” He watched her carefully, Y/N moved her hand down to his cock and pushed her hips up so his tip filled her slightly “please ced”. 

His hands wrapped around her back and pulled her up as he moved to sit on the back on his calves, his cock sliding into her as she moved on top of him. 

Her arse rested on his thighs, her arms wrapping around his neck while Cedric slowly thrusted his cock into her. “Fill me up so good” she whimpered as Cedric thrusted deep inside of her, his fingers gripping her waist tightly to hold her up.

“So tight around my cock baby, make me feel so good” he placed a kiss on the side of her head. 

The sex was slow and full of love, little whimpers leaning Y/N’s mouth as low groans left Cedrics. Cedric pushed forward and had Y/N rest her back on the mattress. His hands gripped under her thighs and pushed them back so her knees hit her chest. 

“Oh my god ced, feel so good” Cedrics pace quickened, direct contrast to his previous movements, each thrust hitting the spot deep inside her “Please dont stop, fuck me so good, uhhh… right there, please dont stop” she babbled as he fucked her. 

Cedric could feel her walls tighten around him and brought his hand back to her clit, “Holy shit ced, ‘m gonna cum again, fuck just like that”. 

A smirk took over his features, he loved hearing how good he made her feel, “Gonna cum on my cock hmm? Be a good girl and cum for me baby” 

And that’s exactly what she did. Her hand moved to grip his shoulder while the other tugged at his hair as she came. A string of curse words and cedrics name leaving her mouth. 

His hips never once slowed, a loud whine leaving her lips from overstimulation “still want me to fill you up? Pump you full of my cum?” his chest was heaving as he twitched inside of her. 

“Please ced…please fill me up…want your cum”

Her little whines and moans set him off, a few final thrusts before he came inside of her, cum oozing out of her tight cunt as he pulled out. 

“What a pretty sight” he winked before kissing her softly, “I’ll run us a bath, give me two seconds”


	6. Draco Malfoy - Moving Pictures 1 (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Female masturbation

Draco had been super busy with work lately. He would spend all day at the office and the majority of the night too, meaning Y/N would wake up and go to sleep in an empty bed. She would always wake up to a little note from Draco to remind her about how much he loved her and would often get a delivery of flowers or sweet chocolates.

It was a Friday night and Y/N was sitting on their shared bed, a glass of wine on her bedside chest of drawers and a photo album on her lap. 

It was Draco’s photo album which he would take away on all of his business trips, locked with various charms so only his eyes and hers would see inside. 

Each set of side by side pages were decorated with various sets of polaroid pictures, some moving and some still. The first two pages were decorated with pictures from their first halloween together. The first side had pictures of Y/N in her little bunny costume, photos of her with her ears on doing different flirty poses. 

The second page was filled with photos of the two together, ones of Y/N and Draco both looking in the mirror as they sat on the end of the bed. One with Y/N on her knees as she bobbed her head on Draco’s cock - his head falling back as a moan left his lips. The moving picture below was similar but this time Draco was in front of Y/N, his fingers deep inside her whilst he left soft kisses against her clit - this was one of Draco’s favourite as it showed Y/N as she came, chest heaving whilst her hands tugged at his hair. 

Y/N turned and placed the photo album at the headboard, flicking to her favourite spread in the book. The night they got engaged. Draco had treated Y/N to a romantic dinner at their favourite restaurant. 

The first picture was still and showed them both in the mirror with Y/N sat in Draco’s lap, her long dress bunched up behind her as the front flowed over his knees. This photo looked innocent, like a lovely couple getting ready to go out, but, the truth was Draco’s cock was buried deep inside of her pussy. She felt her underwear dampen from the thought. 

The next photo was from when they got home, Y/N on her knees again, the one beside it was moving and showed Y/N bobbing her head back and forth against his cock. The next side of the pages was full of pictures moving, showing the pair as they fucked. They were taken from all angles, one of Draco thrusting into her, the next was one of her tits bouncing as Draco fucked into her.

Y/N slid her nightie off of her body, her hands running down her sides and back up to her tits. She squeezed them softly before toying with her nipples. She lay back on one arm, her focus on the picture of Draco above her, his arms flexing as his hands gripped her waist.

Her hand slid down her stomach and slid her panties down her legs, she started to rub soft circles on her clit, sighing in relief as she started to feel all of the tension leave her body. Little whines and moans left her mouth as she thrusted two fingers inside her, eyes shut tight as the memories of Draco on top of her flooded her mind 

“Who’s that angel?” Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. Her eyes flicked to the clock 8pm, he was home early. Her fingers stilled as she turned to look at him. 

“I..it’s me daddy”, the blush that painted her neck and chest got even darker than before. His eyes were drinking in her appearance, his work trousers tightening around him.

“And?” he clenched his jaw, her impatience frustrating him.

“A..and y..you” she looked over at him and he smirked at her nervous state, Y/N knew what was coming. She was only allowed to play with herself when Draco was on a business trip and Draco was certainly not on a trip.

“And what are you doing with that angel?” he came and sat down beside her on the bed, hand running over her cheek before his thumb ran over her lip. 

Her eyes look over at him, little whimpers leaving her mouth, she blushed , “t..touching myself daddy”, she finally pulled her fingers away from herself as she leaned into his touch.

“I didn’t tell you to stop looking at them”, her eyes went straight back to the photos, making sure to do what Draco said, her hands coming to her side. 

“I also didn’t tell you to stop playing” he stood up and started to unbutton his dress shirt “go on, show daddy what you were doing with his pussy”.


	7. Draco Malfoy - Moving Pictures 2 (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader 
> 
> Warnings: female masturbation, unprotected sex, breeding kink, daddy kink, mentions of pregnancy at end.

“Y…you want me to show you daddy?” Her chest was heaving, both nervousness and excitement filled her as she heard the clink of his belt as it dropped to the floor.

“Yes angel, show daddy what you’ve been doing whilst he’s been working hard to get enough money so he can finally fill you with his baby, just like how you’ve been begging for months” his hand gripped the base of his cock as he stood behind Y/n, anger filling him but his need for her was slowly taking over.

Y/n moved her hand back to her dripping core, fingers delicately rubbing her soft bundle of nerves as she exhaled the nervous breath she had been holding in. “I..I’ve missed you so much” she moaned out as her fingers trailed to her entrance, fingers swiping to collect her juices before thrusting two fingers back inside of her. She was resting back on her elbow, making sure to keep her eyes fixed on the photo album in front of her.

“Oh yeah? I see you’ve managed to find a way to deal with missing me though” Draco huffed as he moved to rest behind her, he sat down behind her and moved her hair to the side. A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched the moving pictures, his cock feeling even harder as he scanned the photos. She looked so fucking good then and looks even better now

“N..no daddy, just, oh Godric, just makes me miss you more. You’ve been so busy I…”

“And why have I been so busy angel?” Draco interrupted her as his had moved to wrap around the front of her throat, tilting her head back so it rested against her shoulder. His other hand reached to wrap around her hand, his fingers replacing her own as he started to finger fuck her.

She looked up at him through hooded eyelids, his fingers stretching her velvety walls as he watched her carefully. “Getting enough money so we can have our baby daddy” she whined as his thumb started to rub lazily against her clit.

“That’s right angel, I’m doing all this work and you can’t even wait for me to come home nd make you cum, you have to act like a needy little slut instead”, Draco felt her clench around his fingers, a clear sign that she was getting close.

Her hips bucked against his hand as the knot in her stomach got tighter and tighter, “mhm daddy I’m sorry” she whimpered “just wanted you so bad…I mis..oh Godric…I missed you so much” her eyes shut while her legs shook slightly.

“Aww does my baby wanna cum?” Draco chuckled as he watched her hold back, she knew if she came without permission that Draco would be furious with her and that’s just not something she was willing to let happen.

“Yes…fuck yes, wanna cum so bad daddy…Been so long” y/n could practically touch her orgasm, she could feel the pleasure burn through her body like waves of electricity but the feeling was ripped away from her when Draco suddenly removed his fingers. A small tear left her eyes as the pleasure slowly faded and the familiar burning feeling of desire filled her once more. Draco lifted himself off of the bed and stood at the side.

“No please Draco, please wanna cum so bad…please I’ve missed you so much” y/n scrambled onto all fours before leaning on her knees in front of him. Her eyes looked up at him and Draco’s heart melted, he’d missed having this time with his girl, where it was just them and no one else. Plus he’d been dreaming (quite literally) about filling her up. It had been ages since he’s pumped her full of his cum and he was desperate to do it.

Her hand wrapped around his cock, desperate to make him feel good and have her way but his hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her, “not tonight angel, all of my cum is going in that tight little pussy, wanna fill you up nice and good with my babies” his hand stroked her cheek gently before he tucked his hands under her arms and threw her onto her back on the bed.

An excited yelp left her mouth as her head rested against the pillows now, she grinned cheekily as Draco moved to hover above her. His lips latched onto hers and kissed her as if it was the last thing he’d ever do.

“Fuckin hell I’ve missed you” he mumbled against her lips before moving his hand down to her cunt, fingers toying with her pussy as he moaned into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her hands tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Please daddy” she pulled away to catch her breath “please fuck me, wanna be full of your cum, please… ” Draco smirked before bringing his hand to her mouth before shoving three of his fingers past her pretty lips. Her tongue lay flat against them while she sucked. His cock twitched against her thigh as he watched her, plump lips wrapped around his digits while she gazed dreamily up at him, eyes all glossy with need.

Once his fingers were coated in her saliva, he moved them down to his cock, spreading it across his tip and running his fingers through her entrance before positioning himself in front of her.

“Ready?” He asked before a loud ‘yes’ left y/n’s mouth. He thrusted his hips forward, setting a relentless pace as he gripped at her hips.

“Fuck” y/n practically screamed as Draco hit that spot deep inside her within his first few thrusts, “merlin I’ve missed you” her lips moved to his neck, leaving sloppy kisses as he fucked her.

“Missed. You. Too” his rough voice groaned with each thrust. He lifted her legs, pushing them back so they rested against her stomach, knees close to her shoulders.

“Fuck daddy…oh Godric right there”

“Right there?” Draco groaned as he felt her clench around his cock, her velvety walls sucking him in.

“Yes daddy right there” her hands moved from his shoulders and rested beside her, wrapping around her calves as he fucked her.

Draco sat back slightly, keeping up his pace while he pulled her hand from her leg and down to her clit, “go on angel, we both know you love to play with yourself” his tone was harsh as he looked down at her, eyes dark with lust.

She did as she was told and shuddered with pleasure “merlin ‘m close Daddy, please can I cum?”

“Nope” Draco said flatly as he fucked her, hips driving into her as she bounced against the mattress. Her hands stilled on her clit and was soon replaced by Dracos, “fuck” he groaned as he felt her clench, eyes fixed on hers as he watched her closely. He could see she was holding back, her eyes were hazy while she gripped at anything she could grab a hold of.

“You don’t get to cum until I’ve finished, until you’re so full of my cum that its dripping down your thighs”

“Please daddy, that’s all I want” tears streamed down her face as she held back, “want everyone to know I’m yours daddy, want everyone to see I’m having you baby, want everyone to see how good you fuck me”

“Always know just what to say don’t you angel?” His hips stuttered against her, his pace slowing as he felt his high get closer.

“Please daddy, wanna have your baby”

“Cum” Draco demanded as he lost it, the way her walls fluttered and clenched, the way she looked up at him with her innocent eyes and the neediness to have his baby drove him over the edge.

Thick white ropes of cum coated her walls as he came, y/n felt like she had been struck by lightning. Pleasure coursed through her body and she’d never had an orgasm like it, of course Draco would always make sure she would finish but tonight was different. Her whole body shook as she came, eyes rolling back as she came over his cock.

After they both calmed down, Draco pulled out, fingers moving to push his cum back into her tight cunt. A needy whine left her lips as he did so and Draco smirked down at her. She was complete fucked and had a silly little grin on her face as she watched him.

“I hope we have a baby” Draco rested back on his ankles and placed a quick kiss to her knee.

“I hope we do too angel, now do me a favour and pass me your wand so I can clean up, left mine downstairs”. After cleaning them up, Draco got a pair of her underwear and pulled them up her legs, making sure all of his cum stayed inside her.

“Are you in work tomorrow” she yawned as she curled into Draco’s side.

“Off all weekend angel” he kissed her forehead “couldn’t spend another weekend away from you”, a little chuckle left her mouth.

“Good, I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too angel, now get some sleep. I love you”

“I love you too Draco”.

-

10 weeks later, Draco came home to find his girlfriend sat on the couch, a small white stick in her hands and the biggest smile he’d ever seen.

“Guess who’s gonna have a baby”


	8. Fred Weasley - Mine (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: spitting, spanking/slapping, daddy kink unprotected sex.
> 
> Minors DNI

Fred pounded into Y/N, cock buried deep inside her cunt, as her loud moans and the sound of skin slapping echoed around the room. His hand landed a harsh smack on her arse “why the fuck would you let Diggory touch you like that”, his thrusts got even harder and had Y/N screaming out his name as her face was pushed into the mattress with each thrust. 

“M’sorry daddy…but you wouldn’t pay attention to me” tears streamed down her face, her pussy throbbing and so so sensitive. 

Y/N had made the mistake of dancing with Cedric, well she was more grinding her arse against him, in hopes of pulling Freds attention from his mates. She had been so needy for him all night and Fred wasn’t giving into her acting like a brat, but the second Diggory’s hand groped her arse he lost it. His chest heaved with anger as he dragged Y/N away from him, warning Cedric that if he were to even lay a finger on Y/N again, it would be the last thing he did. 

Fred pulled out and flipped Y/N over onto her back, he slammed his cock back into her soaking cunt, his pace even faster than before. “Fuck Freddie, you feel so fucking good inside me, always fill me up so good…”. 

Fred’s hand snaked around her throat, his tight grip blurring her vision, his mouth came down to her ear “do I? Think about this the next time you let anyone who isn’t me touch you. No one can fuck you as good as me” his hand moved from her throat to her face, smacking her, a loud moan left her mouth at the contact. “No one can fill up your tight sloppy cunt like me” his hand moved to her jaw and opened her mouth, his spit hit her tongue, lips and cheek “no one can make you feel as good as I do”. 

His hand moved back to her throat as his thrusts got even harder “Fuck Freddie right there… only need you Freddie, only want you” she babbled, her eyes were glossy with lust and desire. Fred moved his hips slightly so he’d hit that spot deep inside her cunt every single time.

His grip on her throat tightened, “You’re mine” his other hand moved to toy with her clit, “you’re mine and no one else can have you. You better remember that”. 

“I’m yours Freddie, all yours” she repeated over and over as the knot in her stomach got tighter and tighter. 

Fred felt her walls tighten around his cock “you gonna cum baby? You gonna cum all around my cock like the good girl I know you can be” 

“Fuck yes Freddie” 

“Go on then, want to feel you cum on my cock whilst I fill you up, remind you who you really belong to” Y/N’s body shook around him as she came, her hands grasping at the sheets while her eyes rolled back. 

“Yours” was all she could say as she came. 

“Mine” was all that left Freds mouth as he pumped her full of his cum. “Don’t you forget it”. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead before cleaning the two up.


	9. George Weasley - We've got potions (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader
> 
> Warnings: fingering, daddy kink

George was currently sat with his back against his headboard with Y/N on top of him, his fingers curling in her tight little pussy while she moaned and whimpered into his mouth at the contact. Her hips grinding softly against his hand. They had both been needy all morning and had finally managed to sneak away during lunch. 

“So needy aren’t you baby?” His words were mumbled by the way her lips latched onto his. 

A breathy “yes” left her mouth while her hands gripped tight onto his shoulders “feels so good daddy” her head tilted back, lips dropping to form an O as George’s fingers grazed her g-spot perfectly. 

George took the opportunity to nip gently at her neck, careful to not leave too many marks. His thumb teasing her clit with every movement of his hand, “you’re gonna cum aren’t you baby? Gonna cum all over my fingers like a needy little slut?”

“Please can I cum daddy? Fingers feel so good inside me, please” 

George smirked at her, his hand moving to grab hers off of his shoulder and held it tight, “cum for me angel”, her hand gripped his as the knot in her stomach got tighter and tighter, soon her cum was coating his fingers as she moaned out his name, legs trembling at his side from just his fingers. 

Her lips met George’s for a quick kiss before she moved off of his lap to fix her skirt, “where do you think you’re going missy?” George asked as moved to sit beside her, placing a quick kiss to her temple.

“We’ve got potions Georgie” she giggled as she caught a glimpse of George’s cock, rock hard in his trousers. “If we get there first and get a seat in the back I’ll help to sort that out” she now stood in front of George, her hands on his thighs as she lightly traced over the tent in his trousers. 

“You know you don’t have to baby” he pulled her hands up to rest around his shoulders.

“What if I want to?” she smiled cheekily at him before kissing him.

A great smirk took over his face as he nodded eagerly at his girlfriend, “we better get going then” he winked before grabbing their bags and wrapping his arm around Y/N’s waist “need to get a good seat, you know you don’t have to though”.


	10. Charlie Weasley - Morning gorgeous (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Oral (male and female receiving)

Charlie’s arm was wrapped securely around Y/N’s waist, the two were buried under the duvet of Charlie’s bed. A splash of sun cascaded over Charlie’s face and woke the sleeping ginger. 

He pulled his girlfriend closer and placed soft kisses to the back of her shoulder, “g’d morning gorgeous” his lazy morning voice was quiet in her ear as it woke her. 

“Morning” she yawned as she turned to face him, eyes glossy from sleep. 

Charlie’s hand stroked her cheek before leaning in to kiss her, a grin spread over his face once Y/N pulled back, “what can I get you for breakfast gorgeous?”. Charlie swung his legs off the side of the bed and tugged a pair of red checked pj bottoms up his legs. 

Y/N sat up in the bed, the duvet covering her naked body “hmm, I dunno, what do you fancy?”. Charlie walked to her side of the bed with a pair of her underwear and one of his shirts. 

“I fancy you”, the two both laughed at his cheesy joke, he gave her the clothes and kissed her quickly “how about pancakes?” 

Y/N slipped the shirt over her head, covering her bare chest, “oo yummy, yes please”. She tugged on her underwear as Charlie gazed over her body, eyes appreciating every little detail, from her messy hair to her curves. 

Charlie wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him, “you really do look gorgeous in the morning”, Y/N blushed under his gaze and pecked his lips quickly before dragging him to the kitchen. 

Y/N sat on the countertop as Charlie got out the ingredients, she cracked the eggs into the bowl while he measured out the flour. Charlie watched the way Y/N’s tongue poked out while she concentrated on making sure there was no egg shell in the bowl. The amount of love he held for the girl in front of him was unmeasurable, she was perfect. 

Y/N watched in awe as Charlie cooked their breakfast, he always treated her right, cooking for her and taking care of her the way no man had ever done before. Charlie stacked three pancakes on a plate for her and four on a plate for himself. 

“Chocolate and strawberries on your’s babe?” he had just finished adding some whipped cream and banana on to his. 

“Yes please” she said cheerily as she scooped a bit of cream onto her finger and licked it off. Y/N thought nothing of the action but Charlie watched her closely, stopping cutting the strawberries to watch the way her lips wrapped around her finger. “You okay Charlie?”, Y/N looked at him confused.

“Perfect babe” he smirked as he finished her pancakes. “Go get juice and cutlery and I’ll take these through” Y/N jumped down and received a small tap to the arse from Charlie as she made her way to the other side of the kitchen.

The two sat down at the table and began to eat their breakfast, discussing their plans for the day before they settled on the couch. Y/N was sitting in Charlie’s lap as the two watched muggle TV. Charlie’s hand was rubbing circles on Y/N’s thigh before it moved further up, now running along the waistband of her underwear. 

Y/N turned her focus to him, “Can I help you?” she teased as she shifted to straddle his lap. His hands moved to her waist as he lifted up her shirt to reveal the little white panties he chose this morning. 

“Just can’t keep my hands off you” he winked. Y/N trailed her hands down his chest before leaning in to kiss him. Charlie carefully lifted her shirt over her head, their lips disconnecting for a mere second before they found their harmony again. 

His hand came up to her bare chest while the other settled on her arse. His lips moved down to her neck, sucking on her sweet spot eliciting a small moan from the girl in front of him. Y/N’s hips slowly started to grind against him, hips moving back and forth. 

“C’mon angel, don’t be a tease” he mumbled against her neck, hand moving from her chest to her knickers. He rubbed her over the thin cotton, smirking at the wet patch forming, “already so wet for me”. 

“Now who’s the tease” she whined as her hips bucked into his hand, desperate to create a bit of friction. Charlie chuckled lowly before lifting her so she stood up. He pulled her underwear down, his lips trailing over her stomach and thighs as he did. 

He went to pull her back into his lap but she dropped to her knees in front of him, a cheeky grin on her face, “don’t think I didn’t notice you earlier when I was eating the whipped cream”. 

“You always look good when you’ve got those pretty lips wrapped around something”, he lifted his hips off the couch so Y/N could pull down his bottoms, “look particularly gorgeous when they’re wrapped around my cock”. 

Her tongue teased his tip before she spat on his cock, hand coming down to pump his cock, “oh yeah?” she asked before wrapping her lips around his tip. She made sure to pout her lips around him as she looked up at him through her lashes. 

“Fuck, yes” Charlie groaned out as Y/N took more of his length in her mouth. She pumped what she couldn’t fit with her hand, tip hitting the back of her throat with each bob of her head. Charlie’s low groans filled the room along with little praises for Y/N as she sucked his cock. 

Charlie couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, especially when her hand trailed down to toy with her clit. “Someone’s impatient” he teased as he pulled his cock out of her mouth. Charlie moved to lie on the couch, pulling Y/N’s hips to his chest and over his mouth. 

“Charlie!” she squealed at the new position, she had never been in this position with him before. 

“C’mon angel just sit on my face like a good girl” his right arm wrapped around her thigh, keeping her locked in place above his head before his mouth got to work. Tongue teasing her clit while his fingers fucked her tight little hole, stretching her to get her ready for his cock. 

“Mhmm, fuck that feels good” she moaned above him as her hand laced through his hair. Y/N leaned back slightly so her hand could reach his cock, Charlie let out a low groan at her moving but it soon turned into a moan when he felt her small hand wrap around his cock. 

The vibrations on her clit brought her closer to the edge, “Charlie ‘m close” she whined, her hand moving faster against his cock. His fingers matched her pace while his tongue worked skillfully against her clit, the actions had her coming undone above him. Her hand moved from his cock to his stomach so she could stable herself while she came. 

Charlie lapped up her juices before grabbing her waist and pulling her down to his waist. He sat up against the couch and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, “you gonna ride me gorgeous?”. Charlie hissed as Y/N’s hips sank down on his cock. 

“Fill me up so good” Y/N’s hips started to grind against him as she kissed down his neck. Once she set her rhythm, Charlie started to thrust his hips up into her. Their pace was soft and deep, proper lazy sex. 

“Fuck Charlie” his hand moved to her clit while Y/N’s head dropped to his shoulder, “gonna cum Charlie, fuck, right there” his other hand gripped her waist tight whilst he continued to hit that spot inside of her. 

“So tight around my cock angel” his hips kept thrusting up into her as the coil inside of her snap, needy whimpers left her mouth as she came, along with Charlie’s name. “That’s it angel, cum around my cock”, his hand moved from her clit to her lower back and rubbed it softly as his hips slowed down, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

Just as Charlie’s pace was about to pick up the front door was thrown open, Mr and Mrs Weasley walking in excitedly - “SURPRISE” 

Y/N let out a squeal as she hid in Charlie’s chest, “what the fuck” Charlie shouted as he pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch over Y/N. He lifted her off of his cock and wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh…oh dear” Molly shouted as she and Arthur turned around to face the wall.

“Sorry dear, I didn’t think you’d have company, we will come back soon!” She called as she opened the door again. 

Charlie groaned in annoyance “Just wait there, I’ll be a minute”. He picked Y/N up and walked through to the bedroom, the pair quickly got dressed before heading back to the living room where Mr and Mrs Weasley stood awkwardly. 

Y/N was holding Charlie’s hand as she hid behind his back. “you could have sent a letter mum” he said harshly as they walked in. 

“I wanted to surprise you! This must be the secret girlfriend that you’ve told your brothers about and not me? I’m Molly dear” she smiled sweetly towards Y/N. 

“I..i’m Y/N Y/L/N, pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Weasley”.

“Pleasure to meet you too dear.”


	11. Draco Malfoy - Time to dance (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female reader 
> 
> Warnings: Public fingering

Draco and Y/N were tucked away in a corner of the mansion whilst one of the famous Malfoy charity balls took place. Draco was dressed in black dress trousers and a black turtleneck, silver rings dressed his fingers and his hair was gelled back. 

Y/N had a long black gown on, the sweetheart neckline showed her chest perfectly, the silver necklace jewelled necklace on show for everyone to see. Draco had his arm wrapped around her chair while the two engaged in meaningless conversation at the round circular table. 

The meal ended a couple hours ago and most people were up dancing, an older couple sat opposite you and the tables next to them were empty. Draco had bunched up the right side of Y/N’s dress so his hand could sit on her smooth thigh. 

“I can’t believe you bought us that trip away, it was very expensive” Y/N was referring to the auction that had taken place before the meal, a bit shocked at the fact Draco had paid much more than he should have for the trip. 

Draco playfully rolled his eyes and gripped her leg, “all for a good cause darling” he placed a kiss to her cheek before kissing down her neck. He carefully took his two rings off of his right hand and placed them on her fingers. His hand then started to run further up her leg as he sucked and nipped at the skin below her ear. 

Y/N tilted her head to the side to give Draco more access, she looked at her hand admiring his rings when a quiet gasp left her lips at the feeling of him playing with her clit. Draco had teased her early on in the evening.

Dragging her to the bathroom he had her dress up and knickers off in seconds but they were interrupted when one of the kind old ladies needed to go into the toilet. Y/N blushed furiously while Draco tucked her panties away in his pocket. He fixed her dress and tucked a piece of hair back in place before opening the door “Sorry Mrs Landon, her zipper just wouldn’t go up”. The woman smiled sweetly telling Drace he was “Such a good boy and so handsome” before making her way into the bathroom. 

Now, his fingers rubbed in soft circles before teasing her entrance, a low moan escaped her lips “mhmm Draco”, Draco nipped at her neck roughly before leaning up to her ear.

“Keep your voice down love, can you do that for me”,Y/N nodded eagerly and wrapped her hand around his wrist, pulling his hand closer to her. 

“Plea..oh fuck” she brought her hand up to her lip and bit the side of it to keep herself quiet. Draco added a second finger into her soaked pussy and watched as her eyes rolled back. 

He kissed her neck again before nipping gently below her ear “We wouldn’t want to get any unwanted attention would we?” he added a third finger and felt her walls clench at his words, he smirked at her. “Hm maybe you would enjoy that, everyone getting to see what a little slut you are for me”

“‘M close Draco” she whimpered. 

“You love the idea of everyone seeing you like this don’t you baby? Getting to see how easy it is for me to make you cum” 

“Yes Draco, please can I cum” 

“Can you keep quiet baby? I know you want everyone’s attention but you’re mine. All mine, isn’t that right?” His thumb came up to toy with her clit, her chest heaved slightly and her lip was caught between her lips, “well can you?”

“Yes sir…I’ll be quiet” she whimpered as her hips bucked slightly, “all yours” she added, hoping he would let her cum. 

“Go on then baby, cum on my fingers” her nails dug into his wrist, her eyes shut tight whilst her head fell back. 

He was close enough to hear the little moans and whimpers that were held in, her lip bleeding slightly from how hard she was biting it. Once he had helped her get through her orgasm, his hand left her pussy and he wiped his fingers on his napkin. He stood up and kissed her forehead. 

“C’mon love it’s time to dance”. A grin spread across his face as she wobbled to stand up. His hand grabbed hers and led her to the dancefloor, he placed a kiss to her forehead again and one to her hand, right below where his rings loosely sat on her fingers.


	12. Bill Weasley - Bad day (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Oral (male recieving)

Bill had just walked through the door, boots being kicked off, while his jacket was placed carefully on the hook. 

“‘M home darling” his voice echoed around their small cottage/

“In here love” y/n called from their upstairs bedroom, carefully folding away their clothes.

Bill walked through, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked, “urgh it’s been a long day baby, feel like I haven’t sat down once…” his lips pecked her forehead before he threw his shirt into their washing basket. Bill disappeared into their closet and came back with a pair of grey joggers on, “I’ve missed you”. 

Bill moved behind y/n and placed his hands on her hips to spin her round, “I’ve missed you you too” his lips locked with hers while his hands moved from her waist to her arse, squeezing slightly. 

Y/N pulled back, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could twirl his ginger locks around her finger, “missed you too”. 

One of Bill’s hands moved to the back of her neck and pulled her back in for a kiss, his lips worked quickly against hers, before traveling down her neck, nipping and sucking at the sweet spot under her jaw. 

Y/n tugged at his hair, earning a low groan from the man in front of her before she ran her hands down his chest, feeling the way his muscles flexed as his hands ran over her body. 

Bill always got very handsy after a stressful day at work, not that y/n was complaining, she loved being close to him and especially loved making him feel better. She began to palm him over the grey cotton material, his cock already semi-hard just from thinking about everything he wanted to do to her. 

Y/n pulled away from Bill and lay sweet pecks across his jaw and down his neck before kissing down his stomach as she sank to her knees. 

Bill looked down at her in awe as she tugged at the waistband of his joggers, “look at you on your knees like a good girl, always know how to make me feel good after a bad day, don’t you baby?” 

Y/n tugged down his boxers and his cock stood tall against his stomach, “mhm, love making you feel good”. She gripped the base of his cock and ran her hand slowly up to the tip.

Bill’s hand moved to rest on top of the bun she had secured her hair into earlier, “cmon baby, you can do better than that” she teased the head of his cock with her lips, sucking ever so sweetly while her hand continued to slowly trace up and down his shaft. 

Bill thrusted his hips forward, causing y/n to take about half of his length between her lips, the action caused a slight gag but she moaned at the contact. She pulled back, spitting onto his cock before taking him in her mouth once more. 

She tried to take his full length into her mouth but he was just too big, instead she chose to pump what she couldn’t fit while her head bobbed back and forth against his cock.

“Godric angel, your mouth feels so fucking good wrapped around my cock…fuck” Bill groaned out as his hips bucked slightly. 

Y/n placed both of her hands on the back of Bill’s thighs and gave them a tap - this was the signal for Bill to take control. 

He shifted slightly, bending his knees so he had better control as he fucked her mouth. His cock hit the back of her throat and he held it there for a moment, before pulling his cock out fully, a string of saliva keeping his cock and her mouth connected. 

Y/n took a few deep breaths, chin and cheeks covered with spit while a few tears left her eyes. She opened her mouth again when ready and Bill stuffed her mouth with his cock, hips thrusting while her hands gripped at his thigh. 

“Fuck baby, ‘m close, gonna cum”

Y/N held him close by his thighs and soon felt his hot cum drip down her throat before she swallowed fully. Bill pulled back and helped her to her feet, lips immediately latching onto hers as he pulled her over to the bed. 

Ding Ding Ding Ding 

“Who the fuck is that?” he groaned as he sat up, setting y/n down beside him. 

“Fuck! Your parents are coming for dinner!” Y/n squealed as she quickly got dressed. Bill pulled on his sweats and stopped y/n before she left their room. 

“I’ll get it baby, I think you should probably fix your hair and makeup before you come down,” he winked before leaving the room. 

Y/n rushed to their bathroom, a little giggle left her mouth at the state she was in. Mascara smudged, half of her foundation had rubbed off and her hair was a mess. She quickly fixed herself up before walking downstairs. 

“Merlin Bill, you could at least have put on a shirt for your dear mother and father visiting” Molly’s voice boomed in the kitchen, “ah y/n dear, I was wondering where you had gotten too.”


	13. Ron Weasley - baby making (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Unprotected sex, daddy kink

Ron’s hips thrusted slowly into Y/N as he placed soft, sweet kisses all over her face before connecting their lips in a delicate kiss. 

Y/N’s hands were gripping at the sheets, the tip of Ron’s cock hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. Ron lifted her right hand and interlaced their fingers - lifting it above her head. His other hand rested on her hip while he thrusted deeply into her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. 

“Fuck baby… you mean everything to me, d’ya know that?” his hot breath against her neck sent shivers down Y/N’s spine. 

“Feels so good daddy” she whined

“Yeah? You always take my cock so good baby, so tight around me” his hand moved from her waist to play with her clit, rubbing soft circles against the bundle of nerves. 

Her moans got a little louder at the contact, her back arching against the mattress. He kissed down her neck, “such a good girl for me aren’t you”. 

A breathy “yes daddy” left her lips, “‘m close” 

“Me too baby, where do you want it?” he groaned into her neck as her walls clenched around his cock. 

“Cum inside me” 

Ron moved to look up at her, his face hovering above hers “Are you sure?” 

“Please” her chest was rising quickly, “I’m close,” her eyelids fluttered as her legs started to shake. “Cum inside me” she moaned as she reached her high. Her sweet moans had Ron cumming inside of her. 

His hips slowed before he pulled out, laying beside her, he pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead. “So, you’re ready to start trying for a baby properly?” his voice was full of excitement. 

“Yeah…I am, haven’t stopped thinking about it since we spoke. I’m ready to start a family with you Ron Weasley” she smiled sweetly up at him, kissing him. 

“Well I’m glad Y/N Weasley, so…how about we go another round to heighten our chances?” he wiggled his brows at her.


	14. Draco Malfoy - First time (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: fingering, oral (female receiving)

It was no secret that Draco Malfoy was a bit of a ladies man before he met Y/N. He would have a new girl every few weeks and would leave a trail of heartbreak behind him. However, he changed the second Y/N Y/L/N captured his heart. 

The two were currently sitting in his prefect dorm, Y/N was on Draco’s lap, her hands wrapped around his neck whilst their lips moved together in perfect harmony. His hands sat comfortably under her arse, the two had never gone all the way before. 

Y/N was a virgin, she’d never even touched herself. Draco had always been respectful, never trying to lead their time together a certain way in case it made her uncomfortable. They had touched over the clothes and usually Draco’s shirt would come off but that was about it. 

Y/N tugged at the hem of Draco’s shirt and he broke their kiss to slide it off and over his head. He grinned cheekily at her as her eyes trailed down his chest to his torso. His hand reached up and stroked across her cheek, “c..can I take mine off?”. 

Draco watched her carefully, “well that’s up you gorgeous, you can take it off if you want but only if you’re comfortable” he took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

Y/N reached down and lifted her shirt over her head, a dark green lace bra covered her chest. Y/N had planned on going all the way with Draco tonight, they had spent the day in Hogsmeade and then had a picnic under the stars. She hadn’t said anything to Draco because she didn’t want to disappoint him if she got too nervous. 

Her eyes looked everywhere but his, “beautiful” his hand rested on her cheek and guided her face to look at him “beautiful and all mine” he repeated. “Can I kiss you again?”. 

“Yes” she leaned forward and kissed him, his hands moved to rest on her lower back, his hands felt cold against her back and she let out a little squeak. 

“Everything okay?” he pulled away and looked at her with concerned eyes. 

She giggled lightly “yeah you’re hands just feel a little cold” Draco chuckled too and pulled her closer. 

She rested her head in his neck, peppering little kisses every so often just below his ear. “This is nice” his thumb and index finger ran up and down the bra strap 

“I got it for you” she said shyly into his neck “‘s your favourite colour”. Her head popped up and looked at him. 

“It is indeed babe, looks perfect on you” a red flush painted her chest and cheeks. 

“I think I’m ready Draco” she laced both of their hands together. 

“Ready for what love?” he gave her hands a little squeeze. He knew what she meant, sex, but he wanted to hear her say it. He needed to hear her say it before he did anything else. 

“I want us to have sex, I want you to be my first” she said quite conifidently “w..well only if you want too” she turned even redder going shy again. 

“As long as you’re ready and happy, I would be honoured to be your first” he took her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, “you need to tell me if you want to stop okay, no matter what’s happening, promise me you’ll tell me if you want to stop”. 

“I promise” a smile tugged at her lips at his caring nature. Draco flipped them over and hovered above her, he kissed her gently. The kiss was full of passion and love and Y/N could feel herself getting butterflies. 

Draco’s lips left hers and kissed down her neck, his lips were slow and soft against her chest before he kissed down her stomach. His hands ran down her side and stopped at the button of her jeans. “Can I take these off?” his eyes burned into hers, constantly checking for the slightest change in her mood. 

“Yes please” she nodded her head and smiled shyly at him. 

His hands tugged them down and caressed her thighs, “Look at you matching for me” he cooed admiring her body “so perfect”. 

His lips met hers again, “touch me” she mumbled into the kiss “please”. Draco’s hand cupped her tits over her bra, before moving them lower, his hand started to rub her over her panties. He had barely touched her and she was already soaking. 

She gasped at the contact and looked up at Draco, “feel okay baby?”, she nodded her head, a little moan leaving her mouth. Her hand moved up and clasped over her mouth, her blush returning back to her body. He tried to hide the cocky smirk that lit up his face but he couldn’t. 

Usually Draco only focused on his pleasure but when it came to Y/N he only cared about making her feel good. “Can I take these off?” he ran his hand along where her underwear met her thigh. 

“Mhmm yeah, that’s fine” she cringed at her words. 

He slid them down her legs, and kissed his way up her calves and thighs. He kissed her again briefly before returning his fingers to her pussy. He teased her entrance before slipping a digit in, Y/N looked down at where his hand was and then back up at Draco. It felt a little uncomfortable at first but soon pleasure took over. 

“That feels good”, Draco smiled down at her, he loved how pure she was, how innocent. 

“I’m glad baby, can I try something else?” 

“What?” she questioned, looking at him curiously. 

He moved down between her legs, “gonna use my mouth on you baby”, her eyes widened slightly down at him, “trust me love, if you don’t like the feeling then tell me to stop and I will.”. After getting a nod from his girlfriend, Draco ran his tongue up her slit and started to lick at her clit before his fingers moved back to her entrance. This time two of his fingers slipped past her velvety walls and curled slightly. 

“Mhmm Draco, wow” she moaned and bucked her hips slightly. Draco’s fingers moved in a scissoring motion briefly while his tongue sucked at her clit. “D..draco tummy feels tingly” she moaned, he could feel her walls clenching around his fingers. 

“‘S okay baby, just let go”, her hands tugged at his platinum locks, her thighs shook as she reached her first ever high. Draco watched, eyes peering up over lashes, Y/N’s mouth was open slightly, her chest was glistening slightly - she looked perfect.

He sat up beside her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “How was that baby? Was it okay?” his hand stroked through her hair as she looked up at him 

“It was amazing” she giggled, “no wonder all the girls wanted you”. Draco chuckled at her words and pecked her forehead, “can we keep going Draco?”. 

He looked at her seriously and said, “do you want to?”. 

“If that’s okay”, he leaned down to kiss her, Y/N suddenly felt bold and pushed down Draco’s joggers. Her hand palmed him over his boxers and made him groan into the kiss. “Did I do something wrong?” she pulled away, looking up at him worriedly. 

“No, no baby it felt good”, her hand moved over his cock again and his head dropped into the crook of her neck. Draco had fantasised about this moment for months. 

Her hands pushed down his boxers and his cock stood tall against his stomach. “Draco, will that fit inside me?”. 

“Of course it will love, it might hurt a bit though to start, I promise I’ll go slow but if you want to stop we can.” 

“I want to keep going please”, she was always so polite and it drove Draco crazy. Draco carefully spit on his hand and coated his cock before doing the same and running his fingers over her entrance. 

His other hand interlaced with hers as he held it above her head. He guided his cock into her tight hole, inch by inch, she winced slightly at the intrusion, her hand tightening in his. 

He stopped halfway in and checked that she was okay, her eyes were watering slightly but she nodded for him to keep going. Once his hip met hers, he stopped, kissing Y/N softly and whispering sweet promises in her ear. “You’re doing great baby, such a good job”. 

“You can move, it feels okay now”, Draco made sure she was okay as his hips started to thrust slowly into her. Quiet moans left her mouth as her hand gripped onto his shoulder. 

“You feel so good baby, you’re perfect” Draco placed kisses all over her face before placing a long loving kiss on her lips. “I love you Y/N”. 

“I love you too” her eyes looked down to where their hips met before looking back up at Draco, her back arched as Draco’s hand toyed with her clit. 

The feeling from before started to build up in her stomach, “Draco…” 

“I know love, I know, just let go when you’re ready”. The way her walls tightened around him made Draco want to burst but he needed to make her cum first. 

The waves of pleasure consumed Y/N’s body as she came around Draco. Loud moans dripped from her lips as she came along with Draco’s name. 

Once she had calmed down, Draco pulled out and came in his hand. “I’ll be right back” he kissed her quickly before going to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

Once he came back he wrapped Y/N up in his duvet and snuggled beside her. “Was that okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”. she cuddled into his chest and smiled up at him. 

“It was perfect Draco, I couldn’t have asked for a better first time.”


	15. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is stealing my work

Hi everyone,

I’m sorry to interrupt the story. Someone has been stealing not only my work but multiple other authors and have been posting the work as their own on Wattpad 

Please if any of you use that app, report the user slxt_0


End file.
